14th Ohio Infantry
The 14th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 14th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service Three-months regiment The 14th Ohio Infantry was organized at Toledo, Ohio on April 25, 1861 under Colonel James Blair Steedman in response to President Lincoln's call for 75,000 volunteers. The regiment moved to Cleveland, Ohio, April 25, then to Columbus, Ohio, May 22. Left Ohio for western Virginia May 27. Moved to Clarksburg May 29, and to Phillippi June 2. Action at Philippi June 3. Western Virginia Campaign June 6–17. Laurel Hill July 7. Belington July 8. Pursuit of Garnett July 13–17. Carrick's Ford July 13–14. Ordered to Toledo July 22. The regiment were mustered out August 13, 1861. Three-years regiment The 14th Ohio Infantry was reorganized at Toledo on August 14-September 5, 1861 and mustered in for three years service. The regiment was attached to Thomas' Command, Camp Dick Robinson, Ky., to November 1861. 2nd Brigade, Army of the Ohio, to December 1861. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, Center, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to October 1863. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, to July 1865. The 14th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Louisville, Kentucky on July 11, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, August 23, thence to Frankfort, Ky., August 25, and to Nicholasville August 28. At Camp Dick Robinson and Lebanon, Ky., October 2, 1861 to January 1, 1862. Action at Camp Wild Cat, Rockcastle Hills, October 21, 1861. Advance on Camp Hamilton January 1–15, 1862. Action at Logan's Cross Roads or Fishing Creek January 19–20 (Company C). Battle of Mill Springs January 19–20. Duty at Mill Springs until February 11. Moved to Louisville, Ky., thence to Nashville, Tenn., February 11-March 2. March to Savannah, Tenn., March 20-April 7. Bear Creek, Ala., April 12–13. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Duty at Iuka, Miss., and Tuscumbia, Ala., June to August. Action at Decatur, Ala., August 7. March to Nashville, Tenn., thence to Louisville, Ky., August 20-September 26. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–16. Battle of Perryville, Ky., October 8 (headquarters guard). March to Gallatin, Tenn., and duty there until January 13, 1863. Operations against Morgan December 22, 1862 to January 2, 1863. Boston December 29, 1862. Rolling Fork September 29–30. Moved to Nashville January 13, thence to Murfreesboro, Tenn., and duty there until June. Expedition toward Columbia March 4–14. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Tullahoma July 1. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River, and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Siege of Chattanooga, Tenn., September 24-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. Reenlisted December 17, 1863. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8, 1864. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Pine Knob, near Marietta, June 19. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Utoy Creek August 5–7. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29-November 3. March to the sea November 15-December 10. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April 1865. Fayetteville, N. C., March 11. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 19. Grand Review May 24. Moved to Louisville,Ky., June 15. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 332 men during service; 5 officers and 141 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 185 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James Blair Steedman * Colonel George P. Este - commanded at the battle of Perryville as lieutenant colonel * Lieutenant Colonel Henry D. Kingsbury - commanded at the battle of Chickamauga See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Chase, John A. History of the Fourteenth Ohio Regiment, O.V.V.I.: From the Beginning of the War in 1861 to Its Close in 1865 (Toledo, OH: St. John Printing House), 1881. ISBN 9781152782358 * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 14th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * 14th Ohio Infantry living history organization * National Flag of the 14th Ohio Infantry (probably used early in the war) * National flag of the 14th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (probably the 14th Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry) * Regimental flag of the 14th Ohio Veteran Volunteer Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments